


sharing is caring

by wolfish_willow



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Nancy and Jonathan both like to wear Steve's stuff, Polyamory, Post-Season/Series 02, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfish_willow/pseuds/wolfish_willow
Summary: Steve finds Nancy and Jonathan playing tug of war with one of his hoodies. But it's okay, he has a solution!
Relationships: Jonathan Byers/Steve Harrington/Nancy Wheeler
Comments: 13
Kudos: 99





	sharing is caring

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt: Misc #4: “Sharing is caring, now give me the hoodie!”
> 
> Originally posted on tumblr, but I've added a little more to it. Not beta'd, hopefully there aren't any glaring mistakes, haha.

Steve made his way up the stairs, keeping a careful eye on the three mugs he was carrying. They were all nearly full and steam rose from each one, wafting the comforting scents of cinnamon and nutmeg into the air. Warm apple cider was his favorite holiday drink. He'd played around with a recipe he liked best a few years ago. Back when he realized that was something he could do because he was just making things for himself. This was his first time sharing it with anyone and he didn’t want to screw it up by spilling it before he got to his room.

“Let go!”

He paused, looking up at Nancy’s not-quite yell. She didn’t sound panicked and he told his racing heart to calm the hell down. They were fine, there was nothing to freak out over. She sounded annoyed, not scared.

Someday, he hoped, his first reaction to hearing someone’s voice raised when they were out of sight wouldn’t be fear that there was another monster.

“You let go.”

Steve raised his eyebrows. He wasn’t sure he had ever heard Jonathan sound like that. The pout on his face wasn’t even a little bit surprising to see when Steve made it to the doorway. It had been perfectly audible just a moment before. He _was_ surprised to see the two of them in some sort of tug-of-war over what looked like one of his hoodies.

Nancy gave another tug, neither of them noticing he was back. “Sharing is caring, now give me the hoodie!”

Steve cleared his throat, cutting off whatever it was Jonathan was about to respond with. Almost immediately color flooded Jonathan’s cheeks. He rarely got caught up in anything as silly as this. Nancy lifted her chin like she was saying she wasn’t embarrassed to be caught doing something so childish but she also turned a little pink. Neither of them let go of his jacket.

After a brief moment of the three of them staring at each other, Steve came the rest of the way into the room.

“I might have a solution,” Steve said. Setting the drinks on his desk, he pulled off the jacket he hadn’t bothered removing when they got home earlier. He grinned and held it out for one of them to take.

“Dibs!” Nancy yelled, sounding so much like her brother that Steve laughed.

“What?” Jonathan practically sputtered when Nancy released her end of the jacket. “You can’t call dibs.”

Hoodie already halfway on, Nancy pulled her head the rest of the way through and stuck out her tongue. Apparently she didn't care about acting childish if it meant she got what she wanted. 

“Too late,” she said, turning to Steve. Her smile was even more breathtaking than usual, with color high on her cheeks and laughter bright in her eyes. She got up on her toes and kissed his cheek. “Thank you.”

Jonathan grumbled a bit but that didn’t stop him from pulling the first hoodie on. His hair was a little more wild than normal. Steve wished Jonathan would let him do something to it. It didn't matter, the both of them were always attractive. With messy hair, even with pillow streaks when they woke up in the morning. But maybe someday Jonathan would give in and let Steve brush in some product, get it to look a little like it did right then, but in a way that would last.

"Smells good," Jonathan said and Steve tore his eyes away from Jonathan's hair to his face. For a second, Steve thought he meant the jacket. "Can't wait to try some."

Right, the whole reason Steve had left the room in the first place. Smiling, Steve’s excitement over getting to share this with them came rushing back. 

“Hope you guys like it,” he said, reaching over to get them their mugs. 

He held his own after handing theirs over. It felt like a bigger moment than it was, but he had never shared something he had made himself before. He had spent so much time tweaking the recipe until it was just right and he wanted to hide just how invested he was in their reactions. The easiest way to do that was to take a sip from his cup, focusing on the way it warmed him all the way down. 

Jonathan took a sip and immediately moaned. Steve’s eyes widened. He was glad he didn’t have any cider in his mouth. Choking wasn’t an attractive look on him. Nancy hummed, closing her eyes for a moment before she looked back up at Steve.

“This is great!” she said and Jonathan nodded. His smile wasn’t as big as Nancy’s, but it was no less impactful. Steve didn't care what size it was. He loved every one he saw from both of them. Seeing them happy, and even better enjoying what he'd made, had him bouncing on the balls of his feet. 

“Yeah?”

Nodding again, Jonathan used his free hand to pull Steve slowly toward him. He kissed him, lips warm and a little spicy. “Really great.”

Steve leaned in for another kiss. When he pulled back he smiled at Nancy pushing into Jonathan’s space for one of her own. This might be Steve’s favorite sight, two of the people he loved most in the world looking radiant in their happiness. He would never take for granted getting to do this, getting to be with them. Sometimes it felt like his life hadn't really started until they became a part of it.

Shivering, Steve rubbed his arm with his free hand. “I’m a little cold now, actually.”

Nancy and Jonathan shared a look before they each grabbed one of his arms. Nancy set her mug down on his desk and plucked Steve’s out of his hand to join it. Jonathan reached over to do the same before they each tugged him down onto his bed. Soon the three of them were sitting against his headboard, Nancy and Jonathan curled into Steve’s sides. 

“Better?” Jonathan asked, nuzzling his jaw.

Steve gave a happy little sigh. 

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment if you liked it! They make me so happy. :D


End file.
